


We Three Ghosts Of Accident Are

by beer_good



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Poetry, Comedy, Crossover, Dialogue, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, and Faith got a visit from some ghosts. That's OK, Slayers know how to handle the undead.





	We Three Ghosts Of Accident Are

So I always try to post a [holiday fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Christmas%2CHolidays&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&pseud_id=beer_good&user_id=beer_good) around this time of year, but I was just starting to come to terms with not being able to come up with one this year. Then it occurred to me - there are two classic holiday stories I've never used in fic: _The Night Before Christmas_ and _A Christmas Carol_. So I figured why not mash'em both up and also make it Faith/Willow because why not.

So, happy whatever everyone!

**Title:** We Three Ghosts Of Accident Are  
**Author:** Beer Good   
**Fandom:** Buffy, post-series/A Christmas Carol/The Night Before Christmas  
**Pairing:** Faith/Willow  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 321  
**Summary:** 'Twas the night before Christmas, and Faith got a visit from some ghosts. That's OK, Slayers know how to handle the undead.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the camp_  
_Not a demon was stirring, not even a vamp_  
_But lo! In the bedroom, an energy swirled_  
_A figure appeared, and a loud voice unfurled:_

"Behold, I am the ghost of Christmas pa-"

_Right quick he was lit'rally cut off and floored_  
_As a girl from the bed sprang with a big-ass sword_  
_And chopped off his head with a *whack* and a *thud*_  
_Returned to the bed covered in spectral blood._

_But long would she not rest, before once again_  
_A phantom appeared in the place of his friend_  
_He rattled his chains and spoke, voice cold as ice:_

"Behold, I am the ghost of Christmas pre-"

_A stake thrown through his heart, that would have to suffice._

_The girl groaned and checked that her partner still slept_  
_Then rose from the bed in time to intercept_  
_The third ghost, who entered the room the same way_  
_And spoke, got his neck snapped, and dusted away:_

"Behold, I am the ghost of Christmas yet to - Hey, what are you - OW!"

_The girl took a shaky breath, looked at her bae_  
_And willed thoughts of Christmases crappy away._  
_Then the other girl stirred, and yawned and awoke_  
_Looked up at the one standing still, and then spoke:_

"Faith? What are you doing out of bed? Wanna talk about - no, OK. But if you're looking for your presents they're hidden in another dimension, so you'll have to wait til tomorrow to open them like everyone else, missy."

"Jesus, Red, I coulda sworn I said no presents."

"You said you didn't want anything. That doesn't mean I can't get you anything."

"...Whatever. It's your checkbook."

_The Slayer did snark, but got back into bed_  
_Both slept, smiling, dreamt neither back nor ahead_  
_When you know that your wishes can take you too far_  
_Sometimes you just want things to stay as they are._


End file.
